The present invention relates to a dual-outlet faucet. More particularly this invention concerns such a faucet which has a pivotal spout provided with two outlets from which separate flows of liquid can issue.
It is known, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,545 of Karls to make a faucet having a stationary base having an outer surface centered on an axis and formed with an outlet port connected to a respective supply of water. In this case one of the outlets is fed by a mixing valve to which tempered water is supplied and the other is fed by a separate hot-water supply for scalding water. A spout having the two outlets is carried on a sleeve having an inner surface and provided with passages opening at one end at the inner surface and at the other end at the respective outlet. One of the surfaces is formed with an annular groove centered on the axis and open toward to the other surface so the spout can be pivoted about the axis of the base with liquid flowing freely from the base into and out the spout. Both surfaces may even be formed with radially confronting grooves. Such a fitting is used in a kitchen in place of two separate faucets, one supplying the normal tempered water for washing and the other scalding water for cooking.
In this arrangement the two flows are kept apart by dynamic seal rings set in the base and radially outwardly engaging the spout sleeve. These rings are fairly large in diameter and must be quite snug to prevent leakage. Thus they offer considerable resistance to pivoting of the spout, especially when dry.
In another arrangement described in European patent application 0,304,529 of Hecht-Burgos a single-flow spout is connected to a base body by a tubular elbow fitting having an axial arm fitted into an axially central and axially open bore on the base and a radial arm fixed in the spout sleeve. Thus this fitting rotates with the spout so that the dynamic seal is of small diameter and therefore offers little resistance to pivoting of the spout. This arrangement is constructed such that it could not be adapted to a dual-flow system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved dual-outlet or -flow faucet.
Another object is the provision of such an improved dual-outlet or -flow faucet which overcomes the above-given disadvantages, that is which is of simple construction but which pivots smoothly.
A faucet has according to the invention a base body centered on an axis and formed with a radially outwardly open cavity and a pair of confronting and axially open outlet ports opening into the cavity. A spout fitting has a sleeve centered on the axis, fitted over the base at the cavity, having an inner surface directed radially inward at the base and rotatable on the base about the axis. A spout extending radially outward from the sleeve is formed with a pair of passages each having an inner end opening radially inward at the sleeve inner surface into the cavity and an outer end. The inner ends are axially offset from each other. A connector in the cavity is formed with an outer surface radially confronting the sleeve inner surface, with a pair of axially oppositely directed tubular inlet nipples fitted in the outlet ports, and with respective passages extending from the nipples and opening radially outward at the outer surface level with the passage inner ends. One of the surfaces is formed with a pair of axially offset grooves opening toward the other surface and connecting the respective inner ends with the respective passages. Seals between the surfaces couple the connector to the spout fitting for joint rotation therewith and preventing fluid flow between the grooves.
Thus with this system the only dynamic sealing, that is sealing between parts that normally move relative to each other, is needed at the nipples which can be of small diameter so that small O-rings working with little friction can be used. The sealing between the outer surface of the base and the inner surface of the sleeve can be by means of rugged static seals or gaskets that can be guaranteed to prevent cross flow between the passages while in now way impeding free pivoting of the sleeve. Since circumference increases as a multiple of diameter and circumference determines how much surface is in contact in such seal rings, markedly reducing the diameter of the parts having the dynamic sealing has a corresponding great effect in reducing friction. In fact with the smaller seals according to the invention it is possible to use elevated radial sealing pressures without making the spout movement sticky or sluggish.
According to the invention the connector is unitarily formed of one piece with the nipples, normally of molded plastic.
The outer passage ends open on the spout offset from each other. Thus the two flows are kept completely separate, normally radially of the pivot axis.
According to the invention a mixing valve fixed to the base has an output connected to one of the outlet ports. This mixing valve is provided with a single control lever for varying flow to the one outlet port. Separate and distinct supplies of pressurized water are connected to the outlet ports. A flow-control valve fixed to the base is connected between one of the supplies and the other of the ports. This flow-control valve is provided with a control knob mounted on the base part.
In accordance with the invention a brake ring bears radially inward on the base part and radially outward on the s sleeve. The brake ring is hard and the base part is formed with a radially outwardly open groove holding the brake ring. An elastically compressible biasing ring in the groove is braced axially between the base part and the brake ring and urges same radially outward.
The connector according to the invention is formed as a thin-walled sleeve coaxially surrounding the base and formed with an inner part forming the passages and nipples and of a predetermined relatively small angular dimension. The cavity is of a relatively large angular dimension such that the inner part can move angularly in the cavity. Thus the extent of angular travel of the spout fitting on the base is equal to the difference between the angular dimensions of the cavity and inner connector part.